fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Momoko Asami
Momoko Asami (桃子朝美, Asami Momoko Lit; Peach Child, Morning Beauty) also known as Momoko Kusaka (桃子草冠, Kusaka Momoko Lit; Grass Crown, Peach Child), or as she was called by Shōjirō, Momo (桃, Peach) was a war orphan who was found by Shōjirō Kusaka when she was six, during his time traveling. She was allowed to travel with Shōjirō after being found by him, and was taught magic by Shōjirō. She traveled with Shōjirō until she was eleven, when Shōjirō left he in the care of an orphanage in the last town they visited while traveling because his next destination was a highly volatile warzone, and during this time Shōjirō made her his adopted sister and told her once she got older to find the Kusaka family home, where she would be welcomed with open arms after giving her a special magic compass that would point her in the direction of the Kusaka family mansion. Appearance Momoko, or Momo, has a short stature with a petite frame with brown eyes, short purple hair in a bob cut with a hair clip on the left side and small breasts. Momo usually wears black pants or shorts, depending of the respective seasons, and brightly colored shirts, usually blues, reds, yellows ect.. Momo has been described by many as being extremely cute, and having a very child like appearance, much to he own irritation. Momo has shown to dress in a similar manner to Shōjirō, in clothes that allow an ease of movement and high mobility. Momo has also shown to hide a scar in between her breasts from having been impaled in the past by a sword, a scar that greatly embarrasses her. Momo when not traveling is often seen wearing knee length skirts or loose, form fitting pants and often brightly colored shirts and dresses. Personality Momo, despite being a war orphan has an upbeat, happy, and bubbly personality, being happy most of the time. She is very friendly and extremely helpful, traits she picked up while traveling with Shōjirō, traits that she has carried with her even after being left at the orphanage by Shōjirō. Momo has a very deep admiration, respect, and love for Shōjirō, he being the one that saved her after being orphaned. She has shown a dedication to helping people in a manner to that of Shōjirō. She is very loyal to her friends and her loved ones and has a burning desire to protect them, even at the cost of her own life. However, while having a great amount of admiration and respect for Shōjirō she is greatly annoyed by his perverted tendencies. Despite Momo's bubbly personality, she wasn't always the happy person she is now, being highly depressed and lacking the will to live after her parents were killed, and it wasn't until Shōjirō found her and decided to help her that she started to regain her will to live, slowly but surely becoming happier and happier as the time went by and her past difficulties started to heal and fade from her daily attitude. Momo has shown have a certain and special kind of attachment to Shōjirō having been seen in the past often sleeping next to him do to having severe nightmares, which is mainly due to the massive amount of emotional, psychological, and physical trauma that she suffered from when her parents were killed and when she was stabbed through the chest. Momo's attachment to Shōjirō is in a somewhat security blanket kind of form often clinging to him when scared or frightened. History Momoko was born in a small village seventeen years ago to her unnamed parents. While having a mostly happy and peaceful childhood, when Momo was six a band of marauders and bandits came through her viliage to rand and ravage its supplies and in the process killed her parents when they tries to fight back, along with most of the villagers, leaving only her and a few other children who eventually died later of either shock or any injuries that received from the bandits. Momo, while hiding under a fallen thatch roof of the village horse stables is when Shōjirō, who was twelve at the time, and who had been tracking the bandits as part of a job passed throught her village. While looking for any survivors of the village is when Shōjirō found Momo, who was still in a stat of shock and was unable to speak or even eat, pulled Momo from the rubble and covered her with a blanket, created a fire with his magic and gave her small portion of his food, trying to get the young girl to eat something so as to recover her strength. After doing that, Shōjirō finished his search for survivors in the village, finding none, decided to give the villagers the proper burials that they deserved. After buring the villagers, Shōjirō returned to Momo, who had taken a fer bites of the food given to her, asked "What is your name, little one?" to which she replied "My name. I'm Momoko, who are you?", followed by Shōjirō's response "Me? Why i'm the great traveling scholar, my name is 'Shōjirō Kusaka. Why don't you come with me, I can help you heal and I can teach you to defend yourself in a situation like this, should it ever happen again."' '''After listening to what Shōjirō had to say, Momo decided to follow him'.' A few days after Shōjirō found Momo, they found the group of bandits that had destroyed Momo's village, Shōjirō of whom had been tracking the bandits told Momo to stay put while he dealt with the bandit group. While Shōjirō fought and defeated the bandits one after another, and while staying where she was told, hadn't seen one of the bandits sneaking up behind her, taking her hostage, forcing Shōjirō to back off. After backing off the bandits started to gang up on Shōjirō, during which Momo managed to get out of her captive hold and run to help Shōjirō was then impaled through the middle of her chest. Upon seeing Momo seeming killed caused Shōjirō's anger to erupt past its boiling point causing Shōjirō to massacure the entire bandit group with his bare hands, this fit of rage being dubbed by one of the bandits before his death as Shōjirō becoming a demon. After having calmed down and regaining his senses, Shōjirō found Momo lying on the ground bleeding, but upon his own inspection and assessment of Momo's wounds Shōjirō seen that the sword had missed all of Momo's vital organs and that the most damage was done to her soft tissue. After inspecting Momo, Shōjirō took her to the nearest hospital to get ther treatment in the town that he had received the job for the bandits. While Momo was in surgery, Shōjirō had gone and collected his payment and told the client what happened, after which he wen to the hospital where Momo was to check on her. After a medium length recovery after surgery, Momo and Shōjirō left to start traveling again. Tree years later Momo, age twelve, and Shōjirō, age fifteen, continued their travels with one another, and Momo continued her training under Shōjirō. Three years later, Momo age twelve and Shōjirō, age eighteen having been traveling for three years together, and after Shōjirō had taught Momo swordsmanship, martial arts, and magic, their traavels were to soon come to an end. While passing through a large city Shōjirō had found a hotel for both of them and told Momo to wait their while he dealt with some business. After getting back to the hotel Shōjirō told Momo that he was leaving her in the care of an orphanage and that she coundn't come with him to his next destination because of the extreme danger at the location, it being an area that was on the very edge of an all-out war and that he couldn't protect her during this journey, and that he had already spoken with the orphanage's head matron and that she was allowed to stay. Momo, after hearing this was extremely furious with Shōjirō saying that ''"she could protect herself while on this journey", Shōjirō, whom said that she couldn't, told her, " Don't worry, this isn't goodbye forever, only for now. You need to be strong and know that in our three years traveling I have come to love you like my own little sister, in fact from now on your name will be Momoko Kusaka. I'm making you my adopted sister, and as such when the time comes you can search my, no, our family out in the country of Fiore, and you will be welcomed home as family, and if not i'll beat the fact into everybodies head and they'll except you whether they like it or not, Ok?" Momo responded with, "Ok.". Before Shōjirō left, he gave Momo a magical compass, that when used it would point in the direction of the Kusaka family home in the country of Fiore. Afterward Shōjirō left on his next journey. During the next so many years after his leaving, Momo trained and learned new and different magic's, sharpened her sword skills and martial arts and became a highly competent wizard, and four years later, after Shōjirō left, Momo left in search of the family she was promised by Shōjirō. Synopsis Equiptment Shinku (真紅, True Crimson) is a Japanese katana carried and used by Momo in combat. It has a crimson red cord wrap, five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba, and a light red sheath. Having been taught swordsmanship by Shōjirō during their time traveling has lead Momo to use the same type of sword, the only difference being that she uses a regular katana while Shōjirō uses a sakabatō (逆刃刀, reverse-blade sword) in combat. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Momo, having been taught swordsmanship by one of Fiore's greatest masters of swordsmanship, Momo is highly proficient in sword combat. She has enought skill to be able to cut through magically enhanced weapons and armor with relative ease. Momo has shown to fight with her sword in a way as described by those she has defeated, "like she was graced by heaven in her movements." Momo has shown able to fight on almost even grounds with a master swordsman without much difficulty. Momo much like her teacher Shōjirō, has shown to refuse to kill anyone with her blade, and usually finishes her enemies off with a strike from the back of her blade. *'Iaido Mastery': Another traditional Japanese school of swordsmanship in which Momo has practiced in is "Iaijutsu" (居合術, Art of Drawing the Sword), which focuses primarily on drawing the sword in such a way that it can actually be used as a combative art. Iaido is primarily used as a feigning technique, meant to surprise an opponent before using more traditional Kenjutsu or Zanjutsu to deal damage, or Kendo to finish an opponent off. Momo's use of this technique is great enough that she can draw and sheath her sword before an attacker can even react, let alone see the attack. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Momo has displayed a high expert level of skill in unarmed, hand-to-hand combat, easily defeating others at or below her level in skill. Having been taught by Shōjirō, she excells in the use of mostly defensive technique's such as joint locks, manipulation, holds, and breaks, as well as throws. While using a more passive unarmed combat style, Momo has also displayed a more aggresive hand-to-hand fightning style that uses quick, precise closed, open, and half open hand strikes to quickly disable and render an attacker unconscious while causing as little bodily harm as possible. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Momo has demostrated a considerable amount of strength, despite her small frame and build. She has been seen throwing others as big a three times her own size with relative ease and little effort. Because of her strength, she is able to take on jobs and opponents that other normal people couldn't. Immense Speed: Because of her small frame and light weight, Momo has an immense amount of speed. She is able to close large gaps between herself and an opponent in only a few steps. He speed allows her to dodge point blank range attacks and spells with extreme ease and without much effort. Momo's speed combined with her swordsmanship and martial arts make her an extremely deadly opponent. Along with her immense speed and combined with her small, petite frame, Momo has a considerable degree of flexability and outstanding reflexes. Average Endurance, Durability, and Pain Tolerance: Momo has shown to have only an average amount of durability and pain tolerance, only being able to take a few large hits before she starts to weaken, but she has shown to have an above average amount of endurance, being able to fight for a slightly extended period of time before needing to rest. Assorted Attributes High-Level Intellect: One of Momo's greatest strengths is her high intellect. During her time at the orphanage, Momo spent a large amount of time reading and studying. Momo has a high degree of skill in being able to make on the fly decisions about what to do in combat and during combat. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Momo has shown to possess a great deal of magical power. Her magical power when exerted is red in color and is able to paralyze weaker opponents and can slow down stronger opponents in their movements. Her magic, while not being at the monstrous level as most natural born members of the Kusaka Clan, is still rather immense in nature. She has shown to be able to form a cloak of magical energy around her, creating a temporary defence. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Diamond Body '(金剛体, ''Kongōtai) is a Kusaka Clan original magic and a quasi-lost magic, that while used mostly by members of the Kusaka Clan, it has been taught to a small number of others. Momo is one of the few non-natural born Kusaka members to know how to use this type of magic. While having been taught it by Shōjirō, Momo's use of it is more supplemental, because of her natural amount of magical power being much lower, not allowing her to use this magic to its fullest like that of a natural born Kusaka. Her basic use of this magic is to form armor and her body or creating weapons, but her use anad skill doesn't extend much further than that. Lightning Magic '''Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is a Caster Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Momo's main form of magical combat has been through the use of Lightning Magic. She has displayed a masterful use and skill in Lightning Magic, allowing her to discharge lightning and electricity from her entire body as well as release very powerful lightning spells. One of her main uses of lightningmagic is to channel it throught her sword to increase its cutting power and potential. Momo's other main use of this magic it by using it to increase her reflexes and reaction time and by stimilating her muscles shen can increase both her speed and strength by a considerable amount. *'Raikōsen' (雷光閃, Lightning Flash) is a basic Lightning spell. This spell when used releases a quick, high voltage but highly concentrated bolt of lightning that is usually released from the users hand and has enough force to penetrate flesh as well as armor and non-magical armor with little effort. This spell has shown to be one of Momo's most commonly use spells. *'Raikiri' (雷切, Lightning Cutter) is one of Shōjirō's more powerful Lightning spells and is one of the lightning spell that he taught to Momo. Through the use of this spell Momo can channel her lightning and elecrticity through her sword to greatly increase its cutting power and potential. *'Denryū' (電流, Electrical Current) is a lightning spell. this spell isn't an actual attack spell but more of a supporting spell to be used with Momo's other primary magical element, Water Magic. When used after creating a dense mist of water or by sending the current through a large amount of water is when this spell truly shines, but using the water as a conductor Momo can cause large amounts of dammage and harm to an enemy. *'Raisandan' (雷散弾, Lightning Diffusion Bullets Lit; Lightning Shotgun) is a mid-level lightning spell that Momo knows. This spell when used allows Momo to charge her lightning magic into her hands and then by making a punching motion in the desired direction releases a massive shotgun like blast of lightning magic forward. Water Magic Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Momo's other primary element of magic that when combined with her Lightning Magic make her very difficult to defeat. Momo's has an equal degree of proficiency in Water Magic as she does with her Lightning Magic. Momo is able to summon immensely powerful waves and tsunami's with her water magic as well as create, and exert great amounts of water pressure on the landscape. Momo has also demonstrated the ability to contral teh tempature of teh water she releases, with the tempature's ranging from below zero to above boiling. *'Suitaika' (水体化, Water Body Transformation) is a basic Water Magic spell for wasters of Water Magic. This spell while extremely simple, is also one of the most versatile and powerful of any Water magic spell. This spell allows the caster to transform their body into water, completely liquefying themselves at will. This change in physical construct changes everything that make up the user, and while in this liquefied state the user is completely invulnerable to physical and most magical attacks directed at their person, the attacks often times just simply passing right through them, but bust users of this spell are often vulnerable to Ice Magic spells, they being able to freeze the casters body solid. Momo has shown to have a mastery over this spell which allows her to transform her entire body, or just a portion such as her arms or her torso at will. This transformation also gives Momo a source of water when their is none in the immediate vicinity or her fight. *'Kōatsu Mizuhō' (高圧水砲, High Pressure, Water Cannon) is one of Momo's more powerful water spells, and also one of her most used. This spell when used forms a ball of water in front of Momo's hand(s) and exerts an immense amount of pressure on the water in the ball before releasing the built up water in a massive blast the shoots forward and has an extreme amount of destructive power behind it, being able to destroy a medium sized building in one hit. *'Kōatsu Suiryū '(高圧水流, High Pressure Water Jet) is a more concentrated version of Momo's Kōatsu Mizuhō spell. this spell created a high pressured jet of water to be released from either Momo's palm or even more powerful because of its higher concentration from her finger that can rip and tear through flesh, armor, magical and non-magical, Earth and dirt with extreme ease. *'Kōatsu Suiga' (高圧水牙, High Pressure Water Fang) is one of Momo's somewhat intermediate level spells. This spell forms and concentrates an amount of water along the blade of Momo's sword, then by swinging her sword, Momo can release the water forward in the shape of an animals fangm of which have a high degree of destructive power behind them as well as a high amount of cutting power. Momo has also demonstrated the ability to shoot these blasts of water from the palm of her hands, but in doing so it weakens the blasts because they are fundimentally smaller than when released from her sword. *'Chō Ryūdō' (超流動, Superfluidity) is special type of constantly active, but passive Water magic spell. This spell, while always active, it acts upon all of Momo's water magic spells. This spell allows all water produced by Momo's water magic to have the ability to bypass barries, or and form of defence by finding the path of lease resistance in the enemies defences. This spell has shown to be inapplicable to only a few certain spells, such as her Kōatsu Suiryū because of its highly concentrated point of destructive potential. *'Suiyojin' (水霊輪, Water Demon Circle) is a Water Magic spell that Momo often uses. To use this spell Momo gathers water from her surroundings, or creates water if needed, and gathers it under her enemy before the water shoots upwards surrounding its target in a cylinder of water blocking their view and trapping them before four highly condensed drills of water penetrate the cylinder of water causing massive damage to whoever is trapped inside the water cylinder. Sound Magic Sound Magic (サウンドマジック, Saundo Majikku) is a type of magic that revolves around the usage of sound, particularly the vibrations produced by the sound itself. Users of Sound magic can use the sound waves produced by this magic form the purpose of offense and defense. Sound Magic is also one of the fastest magic's in its attack speed next to Light Magic and Lightning Magic. Momo has shown to have an immense amount of skill in this magic, being able to produce extremely powerful, and concussive blasts of sound capable of destroying solid stone with little effort, as well as to use the sound for defensive purposes, such as creating a highly powerful wall of vibrations capable of destabilizing an incoming attacks molecular, and magical structure, rendering it harmless. Momo's most common usage of this magic offensively allows her to release highly localized and extremely powerful and concussive blasts of sound capable of breaking bones, and even stopping an enemies heart if their body is vibrated at a certain level or decibels. Momo has also shown to release extremely high pitched sound waves capable of deafening her opponents, allowing her to either get away of to finish then off. Momo's defensive applications of this magic allow her to create a resonance frequency with an incoming attack, physical or other wise, and by creating this resonance frequency Momo can cause the vibrations from his Sound Magic to resonate with an incoming attack, causing immense amounts of discomfort, to sever pain to organic objects, or can literally vibrate a magical attack into nothingness. One thing to note about this magic is that it has the advantage of being extremely fast and well as being invisible, making it extremely deadly if used for that kind of intention. One interesting combination that Momo uses with her Sound Magic is by combining her Water Magic with it, using the sound waves produced to send massively powerful vibrations into the enemies body, using her water as a medium. *'Sound Wave' (音波, Onpa) is a basic Sound Magic spell. By using her magical power, Momo can excite and subsequently cause the atoms in the atmosphere around her to start vibrating before she releases a powerful, blunt force attack forward towards her intended target. This spell is extremely fast, and is invisible, making it very difficult to dodge. *'Sound Blast' (音爆, Oto Baku) is one of Momo's more powerful Sound Magic spells. Momo starts by generating a large amount of sound waves on the palm of her hand before compressing them once she has a sufficient amount. After compressing the sound waves into the shape of a ball, one that only she can see, Momo launches the ball forward towards her intended target, and upon contact with her target the ball decompresses into a large explosion capable of vaporizing anything in its path because of the rapid decompression of the vibrations of the sound produced by this spell. *'Sound Wall' (音壁, Oto Kabe) is a defensive Sound Magic spell of Momo's. This spell is used by Momo rapidly vibrating the air and atmosphere directly in front of her, creating an invisible wall capable of reaching a resonance frequency with anything that touches it. This resonance frequency effect is achieved because the wall of sound vibrates at multiple different frequencies, constantly switching within millisecond periods of time, making getting through the wall nearly impossible. Relationships Quotes Trivia Her appearance is based off of Momo Hinamori from Tite Kubo's anime/manga series Bleach. She is my first original character on this wiki. Her stats are: Category:Female Category:Human Category:Water Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Caster Mage Category:Sound Magic User